「A year later」
by Jiggywidit
Summary: And they move in together, because it's easier that way, of course. Drabble-esque.
1. Convincing

+ Kaname and Yuuki move in together because their post secondary choices are close, and for no other reason. a story about living together and falling in love and whatnot.

* * *

When Yuuki calls Kaname up to ask if they can share a place after highschool, the honor student's first response is an obvious 'hell no.'

Yuuki, being Yuuki, gives up. But calls again the next day. And the next.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kaname can feel anger flowing in his veins.

"You haven't said yes yet."

An unintelligible noise of frustration, and their conversation ends again.

"Please stop calling me."  
"Sure thing, Kanamegane."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me!"  
"This is the last time, promise. Just say yes."  
"NO."

For a while, Yuuki really did stop calling. Kaname was sure this wasn't the end of it, and his hunch was right. If we're being honest, Yuuki might have blown the harassment a liiiittle out of proportion.

_Asaba Yuuki: ka_  
_na_  
_me_  
_ga_  
_ne_  
_ga_  
_me_  
_na_  
_ka_

_Tsukahara Kaname: get off facebook you asshole_

_Yuuki: ka_  
_na_

_Kaname: STOP_

_Yuuki: (ò-ó)_  
_that's you_

_Kaname: If you don't stop now I'm not letting you anywhere near my apartment_

_Yuuki: oh_

_(「°^°)「_

_(•-•｜hey_  
_(;A;) i promise i'll be good_

_Kaname: that's it_  
_I'm unfriending you now_

_Yuuki: you only need to say yes_

_Kaname: When hell freezes over for bastards like you_

_Yuuki: say yes_  
_say yes_  
_say yes_

_Kaname: SFJHAAFKDGHDFJNF_

_Yuuki: oh no, i've made the great megane caps lock AND keysmash_  
_this is a day to be remembered_  
_now if only_  
_i could get him_  
_to_  
_say_

_Kaname: FUCK YOU_

Yuuki's advances first appeared unsuccessful. But he knew Kaname long enough that under such relentless prodding, he would have no choice but to let Yuuki at least see if the location was convenient. In short, he was waiting for Kaname to crumble like a cookie.

Yuuki was right, of course. Kaname broke, gave his address, and a day later, Yuuki visited.

"Ah, it's smaller than I thought."  
"Shut it, you incorrigible brat."  
"Is your mother paying the rent?"  
"N-no! Well... she was, for the first few months, until I got a job."  
"Hmm..."  
"You're thinking up insults, aren't you? Go die."  
"Is this how you treat all potential roommates? Harsh."  
"GO DIE."  
"...a job."  
"What's that? Move your hand away and stop murmuring."  
"I'll get a job, too. To help with the rent."

Needless to say, Yuuki moved in a week later.

* * *

So, this guy at school told me he watched Kimibokus too, and I think I did weird things (e.g. crawl on the floor into a ball and weep from the good times)

AND he somehow convinced a friend of mine to watch it too, not sure when she'll get to it, but I was inspired to write some short stuff on my OTP of this series. I hope to regularly update it, but since I have no proper means without someone peeking, I'm not sure when /OTL

Thank you for reading!


	2. Welcome Home

"Kaname-sensei, I need help on this question."

With Yuuki's cajoling over, they both got to relax a bit. But school decided to bite back, and soon they both had to get down to work.

"Oi. Don't call me that. Let me see... we learned this last year! How did you even pass that class?"

"Yuuta must've had really good notes."

"You're hopeless."

Kaname went to the nearest university, aiming for something high that Yuuki for the life of him couldn't remember. Yuuki went for another close by community college, still floating by in life. Yuuki decided that if he was going to school near Kaname, he might as well temporarily move in. It wasn't a bad idea at all; he got the idea from Shun and Yuuta, who moved in together for the same and a whole other reason. It took some convincing for Kaname, but here they are.

"Where are you going?" Kaname rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and squinted at the offending housemate. It was eleven at night, and Yuuki was dressed up.

Yuuki toed his shoes on and fixed his hood.

"I'm going to work."

"At ten thirty? Sounds...suspicious."

"I don't want to be late." He opened the door almost haphazardly, braving the night chill.

"I thought we talked about this before, Yuuki. Being a host is a shady job." Kaname pulled his sweater sleeves down to bunch at his fingers.

"It's not that. It's at the coffee shop a few streets down. I'll be back by morning."

He was almost out when Kaname dragged him back in.

"Wait," he said. He returned a moment later with his own muffler and wrapped it around Yuuki's neck snugly.

"See you later, then."

When Yuuki came home, Kaname was sitting at the dining table, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate waiting.  
"I'm back."  
"Welcome home," Kaname called out.  
Yuuki decided not to comment on the dark circles around his eyes.


	3. Broken Windows

Full chapter title: Broken Windows (are just excuses to snuggle)

* * *

"Ow," Yuuki said, after he slammed his wrist into the sill, trying to close the window. Somehow it jammed halfway open, refusing to budge even for Yuuki's good looks.

Ha. But now was not the time for jokes. He would either have to face freezing to death or sleeping on the couch. The second option was obviously the better choice but another idea hit him. It would be dangerous, but...

He weighed out the consequences.

Option B is better than Option A.

Option C is better than the other options combined, but if done incorrectly, might eventually lead to Option A and B.

It was too risky. Percentage for failure was higher than the success rate, and Yuuki, well, he just wanted to sleep in a bed.

He texted Chizuru to fix the window the next day and prayed for his own safety that night.

"So your window's jammed? Did you even try to fix it?"

"Yes."

Kaname looked the window over carefully, searching for the source of the jam.

"Ow," he said when he slammed his wrist on the window sill, attempting to close it.

"I texted Chizuru, he has a way with windows."

"Of course," Kaname rubbed his wrist thoughtfully. "Are you going to sleep on the couch then?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Kaname looked thoughtful. Then a red bloomed on his cheeks, out of anger or confused embarrassment, who knows?

"I occupy that room at the moment, you know."

"I know," Yuuki said,"I'm not asking you to move out." The red spread a little more and Kaname stuttered. Cute.

"Fine." And he didn't say much more to Yuuki until it was dark.

Despite the decision, Yuuki felt uneasy. Kaname put up no resistance at all, when his most likely choice was banishing him to the couch. Yuuki would chalk this up as luck, if it weren't for the fact he was dealing with Kaname. He was stubborn, and his personality was kind of like a prickly cactus. He was also an only child, so someone sleeping in the same bed must be very uncomfortable.  
Most of the time, Kaname was as easy to read as an open book. Now Yuuki wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"I'm glad you don't sleep in the nude, Kaname."

Kaname was out of the bath, towel over his shirt to catch stray drops. He was also looking really pissed at the comment, but made no retort as he sat on the bed and studiously looked over notes on his phone.  
When Yuuki was finished with the bath, Kaname had already crawled under the covers. Probably to avoid an awkward confrontation.

But it seems he didn't consider the whole blanket-sharing situation. The intimacy hit Yuuki, and for once he felt slightly flustered. He crawled under the blanket anyway, keeping close the edge, his back slightly touching Kaname's. A small stir caught his attention.

"Hey, I know you're awake."

"..."

"Why did you let me sleep here? Why not just make me sleep on the couch?" And make it less awkward.  
Kaname didn't answer for a while, just sighed quietly.  
"I was... worried," he slurred. "You weren't getting enough sleep."  
Yuuki listened to his breathing even out.  
"Stupid... You're the one not getting enough sleep."  
He moved closer to the middle, Kaname's back warm and solid. Kaname's shampoo was faint, and though it was an unfamiliar scent, it reminded him of home and growing up.

When they woke up, they somehow tangled so completely they were breathing in each other's faces. Kaname struggled to get out, face cherry red, but was dragged down by a half asleep Yuuki.  
"It's too early," Yuuki muttered, wrapping an arm around Kaname's middle like he was a giant teddy bear.

Kaname definitely didn't squeak, although Yuuki would say otherwise.

* * *

...Are these too long to be drabble-y? Hmmm...

See you next week!


	4. Movie Night

In an effort to stay sane, Yuuki proposed their free day a movie night. And though Kaname knew sometimes he couldn't stand being near him, he was too exhausted to say no. He was already dealing with to much on his plate, and maybe this would be a nice change of pace.

Not to say there wasn't good things.

With both Kaname and Yuuki working (and Yuuki's tips from late-night admirers), income was stable and motherly assistance was unneeded.

Yuuki moved back into his room. (_"See this? This is where it's jammed," Chizuru had said, giving the source a swift kick. The window flew shut and Chizuru ran out before Kaname could kick him for 'causing more damage, dammit.'_)

The almost non-stop studying Kaname put himself through was more than enough to make some people break, and maybe he was close to collapsing, too. But he found himself genuinely interested in the topics and new information that being bombarded by it wasn't so bad. Or so he tells himself.

Yuuki was still finding his way, slowly, surely. He wanted to make sure he was on the right path instead of jumping in to early, and Kaname respected him for that.

"Let's go, Kaname."  
"Wha-! You planned this out didn't you? Do it yourself."  
"You've been staying inside too much. You need to get out more. Breathe outside air."  
"Huh?! Why do you say that like I'm some shut-in?!" Kaname raised his hand to hit him, but found he was too tired. He ran his fingers through his hair instead and sighed.  
"I don't know what movie you want to watch anyway," Yuuki said into his coat sleeve and Kaname could see he was kinda worried.  
"...Fine, I'll go."

Yuuki seemed to remember something, and went back to his room. He came back with Kaname's muffler and threw it at the owner.

Kaname completely forgot about it. It had been a few weeks since he'd last seen it, but the weather wasn't so cold during the day that he needed it. It must've slipped his mind that Yuuki still had it, and forgot to return it, too.

Kaname wrapped it around his neck the moment he got outside. Spring was supposed to be ending soon, but perhaps the weather was as forgetful as him.

He took Yuuki's advice and breathed in. Outside air is nice, he thought, and mentally slapped himself. I am beginning to sound like a shut-in.

When he buried his face into the muffler and inhaled through his nose, he was hit with an unfamiliar scent.

It was...Yuuki, he guessed. How many times had he used it? He followed the boy in question toward the convenience store, still unconsciously breathing in the muffler.

It smelled sweet. Like coffee and rain and wow this is kinda creepy. Kaname tore the cloth from his face and tried to calm down. He breathed in the cool air around him, but all he could smell was coffee-rain and stare at the back of Yuuki's neck.

Yuuki noticed Kaname was in a strange mood. In the convenience store, it didn't matter what poor food choices he made, Kaname provided no comment. He only silently followed, fixing the muffler around his neck. When asked about what movie to rent, he looked like he was brought out of a daze.

Maybe shutting himself inside to study all the time was messing with his brain. Yuuki glanced back at Kaname, only to meet his eyes for a second. Kaname's eyes widened and he looked away.

Definitely odd. Not much he could do about it.

Kaname flopped onto the couch. It was only a short walk, but he felt drained and sore. When did he get so weak? He decided not to tell Yuuki. He would probably just insult him anyway.

Yuuki set up the movie, and sat on the couch with all the food on his lap. He offered some to Kaname, but the other boy refused.  
The movie was about some fourteen-year-olds piloting giant mechas.

"I forgot to ask what movie you wanted."  
"It's fine." Kaname felt a little dizzy, his head pounding. The room temperature seemed to go up a few degrees.

Yuuki went back to his movie, feeling somewhat uneasy. Kaname wasn't himself today.

Halfway through the film, Yuuki felt Kaname's head bump into his shoulder.

Kaname must've fallen asleep a few minutes before. Or maybe even a few minutes after the movie started.

He looked uncomfortable in his sleep, as if breathing was difficult. His face was red, but he shivered like it was too cold in the room.

Yuuki bit his lip. No wonder he felt uneasy. Kaname's weird behaviour was because of sickness.

Yuuki lifted his head gently, so as not to wake him. He pressed their foreheads together to check his temperature. Burning. Even when he pulled away, the heat lingered. Kaname was radiating too much warmth.

The little movement jostled Kaname out of sleep.

"...Yuuki?" He groaned, trying to stand, only to have Yuuki drag him back down.  
"Stay."

Kaname listened as Yuuki instructed him to lie down. He didn't try to fight back, he was so tired.

He noticed the lights dim and the volume lower as the room spun and fluctuated. His eyes felt heavy. Too hot. Too cold.

Kaname was moved upright and given a pill and some water to swallow. He drowsily let gravity pull him down again.

"Sleep."

He faintly remembered a blanket draped over him. There was a pillow under his head, too. It felt nice, not too warm, and adjusted itself to accomodate his- wait.

"What." Kaname shifted onto his elbows to stare up at Yuuki.  
"Don't mind me," Yuuki monotoned, stretched his legs out more before he pushed Kaname's head back down. He left his hand over the sick boy's eyes. "I have to finish this movie."

"But this..." Is so girly. Is too intimate. Is what couples do. He choked on his words in embarrassment.

He started running cool fingers through Kaname's hair.

"Just sleep," Yuuki said, stroking Kaname's scalp from his hairline to the top of his head. "Chances are you'll be better by the time you wake up."

And Kaname melted. Like chocolate-in-your-pocket-on-a-hot-day melted.

"Nnnnm." Waah, he could just die now. That was a really weird noise. Once again, if Yuuki did notice, he didn't say a thing, just continued petting the other boy's head like he wasn't planning his own funeral on his lap.

Kaname sighed, evening out his breathing. God, he must really love Yuuki if he let him do this.

...Huh? Love...Yuuki? He did not love Yuuki, no way, no chance, impossible.

Yuuki began gently stroking the area behind his ear.

Arrgh, fuck it, he was in love with this boy. If he denied it, it would probably get worse. It was probably just a symptom of sickness anyway! By the time he woke up, he would forget all of this.

Kaname drifted off to sleep, cool fingers in his hair, head cradled in Yuuki's lap.

Sometimes, Yuuki thought, Kaname was too cute.

When Kaname woke up, he was still in love.

* * *

-ah this chapter seems to break the drabble-esque too much, gomen

-this story is wholly self-indulgent, but if you've been reading and reviewing, thanks so much!

-next chapter will probably be late, school and such


	5. -Across the Window- (not chapter 5)

So. It's been a while. School and stuff. Though it's also because I've lost interest in writing for anything really (I'm not a writer, I'm an artist *3*).

As a warning, I'll just say I might never write this story to the end, but thanks for reading anyway.

Also another warning, this chapter is not part of "A year later" but of another KanaYuuki AU I struggled to write last year called "Across the Window." This was when I was still trying to write stuff but was losing interest over time, and ended up dropping a lot of unfinished stories. Even this one is unfinished, haha.

Sorry if you wanted a new chapter. You get a completely unrelated old story.

* * *

1

Their first encounter is on a hot summer day, windows open to let in some cool relief.

Kaname wakes up to victory music. Outside his window, his new neighbor is playing video games, languidly relaxing in the last few days of freedom. The volume is obnoxiously high at 11 in the evening and Kaname is so mad he forgets to even grab his glasses on the way.

He confronts the boy across from his window, and even without clear vision, he can tell he is pretty. That doesn't matter at the moment. He hopes his squint looks like a glare.

The boy doesn't even acknowledge his presence. This, by the way, makes Kaname even angrier. He stares at the somewhat illuminated space between the houses, wishing he can close the space between them so he can strangle his pretty neck.

While Kaname fumes quietly, the boy across looks at him from the corner of his eye. He's noticed him the whole time, too busy (lazy) to make some sort of sign that he has.

The boy across from him is cute. His messed up hair and troubled face, nose scrunching in unvoiced anger. He takes it all in stride too, knowing this neighbor's frustration is directed at him. Maybe he'll get to know him. Later. But at the moment, he's busy saving the world.

Kaname finally goes back to bed when he thinks he's nagged the other boy's ear off. It didn't do much damage, seeing as he can still hear the music streaming through the window space he left open. Status effect in play, sleep does not come as easily. He'll defeat this enemy one day.

Yuuki just thinks that was quite an introduction.

2  
The next time Kaname sees him, he has a mirror image walking next to him on the way to school. This might not go well, he thinks, but catches up to them anyway.  
They hear him at the same time and turn. Kaname isn't surprised at how similar they look, despite the fact that he's never met twins before today.  
"You. Names." They aren't even stunned at his bluntness.  
"Yuuta, Yuuki." They point to the opposite brother, faces annoyingly blank, trying to get a rise out of him.  
He scrutinizes both carefully, looking much like an antagonist pushing his glared glasses up. He chooses one and pulls him ahead on the path.  
Yuuki watches them chat. Well, mostly Kaname, while Yuuta nods like a prince. They both look so similar; it's obvious they would be mistaken once in a while. Yuuki laughs inwardly, imagining Yuuta's confusion.  
But when his brother comes back, there is none. He just looks slightly pleased and humored.  
"He said to take better care of my brother, if he's so lonely he plays late into the night." If it was anyone else they might have thrown their head back in laughter. Yuuki follows Kaname's back with his eyes until he turns a corner. Looking back to Yuuta, there is a slight smirk in his brother's eyes.  
"I think he's taken a liking to you."  
Yuuki pushes him, and they walk in amiable silence.

3

"Hey did you see those new twin boys? So hot."  
"Kyaaa! I know! Should I go talk to them?"  
"I wanna come! But I don't wanna call them both Asaba-kun..."  
_There's something in the air_, Kaname thinks. _I mean, what kind of person would fall in love with those emotionless bricks? Sure they're attractive, but maybe if they had more personality, I wouldn't mind..._  
"Kaname?" Shun appears beside him, long hair and all. He kind of reminds Kaname of flowers drinking up the sun after long bouts of rain. In short, very girly things.  
Shun's face softens. "You were mumbling to yourself." Damn it.  
Kaname rubs his face sullenly. If there's one thing he can't stand on the first day of school, it's fangirls crowding the hallways to sneak peeks at the new kids.  
"You see the crowds, Shun?"  
"Erm, yes. Everyone wants to talk to Yuuta and Yuuki Asaba."  
"What do you think of them?"  
"Oh Kaname, you dislike them already."  
"Not gonna deny it."  
"Maybe if you got to know them-"  
"Wait. Shun, have you fallen in love too?"  
Shun's cheeks color. "No, but Yuuta-kun is very kind. I tripped around all those people and he picked me up."  
"So you were already swept you off your feet, huh?"  
"Noooo..."

4

Kaname is almost out of the school courtyard when he is intercepted by Shun.  
Damn. So close. The twins trail behind Shun silently. He glares at them for a moment before looking back at the pink-haired boy.  
"What do you want Shun?"  
The boy takes a moment to gather his courage.  
"W-well, since Yuuta and Yuuki are new around here, I asked if they wanted to go someplace. S-so we, um, decided to go to the aquarium."  
"And you are telling me this because...?"  
Shun puts on his most determined face.  
"Please come with us!" Behind him, the twins stare relentlessly. Kaname suppresses a flinch.  
His first thought is to walk away and pretend Shun never asked. Then he realizes he has no clue what kind of characters the twins are. What if they bully Shun and call him names? Shun's mother would never forgive him! Heck, Kaname's own mother and every mother that knows Shun would never forgive him!  
"Fine."

5

"You have a really lecherous look on your face right now." Yuuki waves a hand over Yuuta's eyes. His brother raises an eyebrow.  
"Do I?" The blank face turnes into a hint of a questioning look.  
"Yeah, it's really creepy. What if Shun notices?"  
"...Is that a threat?"  
"I didn't say it was."  
Up ahead, Kaname lists the many reasons on why Those Twins are Dangerous. Shun only nods politely in return.

6

The aquarium is washed in a serene deep-sea blue. The lack of people, considering it is a weekday after school hours, contributes to the silent calmness. The few inhabitants even sense this blanketed stop in movement. One couple sit on a bench, shoulders brushing, almost unmoving, just enjoying the other's presence.  
Kaname almost wishes the twins would stomp around to disturb this, give him something to complain about. But when he looks back, they, too, are coloured in azure brilliance. His gaze is always attracted to Yuuki, the obvious troublemaker, but the boy only stands out more in his ennui.  
They are like otherworldly princes: they don't belong at all, but the change in scenery only serves to make their existence grow brighter by the minute.

7

Somehow, they get separated. Kaname doesn't mind, as long as Shun's fine and those twins aren't making any trouble that might get him kicked out.  
He stares into the blue, blue glass, watching a pretty fish he can't name float delicately. Beside him, a finger traces the transparent wall, almost despairingly.  
"Don't you wish you could live like this?" The finger taps once.  
"I don't understand." And really, he doesn't.  
"To just simply live your entire life. Always swimming without a care in the world."  
Kaname turns to look at him, really look at him. Yuuki's close enough to the glass that the light reflected writes patterns on his skin. Kaname's breath locks deep in his throat. Something flutters in his insides and maybe he regrets looking away.  
The fish languidly darts away.

8

In a month, school already feels like a weight on the shoulders. Kaname works himself tirelessly, because each mark is important, each ace contributes to his successful future. He does not permit himself any all-nighters he often hears about from his fellow classmates. Such behaviour will lead to their eventual downfall.  
Yet, there are some moments that Kaname will never admit to.  
On the rooftop, eating lunch with his- as uncomfortable as it makes him thinking it- friends. Petty conversation that he'd rather not partake in but is included in anyway.  
The little things that would irritate him somehow become the things he looks forward to the most.  
And it's these things that relieve the weight, just a tiny bit.  
"Kaname, you're smiling a lot nowadays."  
"Sometimes it's kinda creepy."  
"Shut up, Yuuki."


End file.
